


Like Any Other Morning

by greenteatrashbaby



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/greenteatrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson isn't the biggest fan of school, but sometimes it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Any Other Morning

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY REALLY CLEAN. Just letting you know.  
> To be continued...?

The sun was rising again, as it always did, bringing another sunny and exciting day  upon New York City. Which, of course, was actually cloudy and boring.

After 47 seconds of it whining at him to get out of bed, Wade groaned and slapped his alarm clock. Sitting up a bit too quickly, he could feel the blood rushing from his head. He rubbed his temples to calm his aching brain, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and shuffling across the pile of clothing that hid his floor. He managed to pull on a pair of jeans, some graphic t-shirt he found by his feet, and zip up a hoodie over his torso before opening both his eyes. It was a skill, he claimed, that came with being awesome.

He scratched at his scalp and yawned while making his trek down the stairs to the kitchen. And there was his father, chewing on a cigar and casually flipping through the newspaper that must have been dropped by the door this morning.

He looked up and nodded at the teenager. "Wade."

Wade nodded back at him. "Logan."

Neither of them made any further comment.

Wade flung open the cabinet and stared at their selection of cereal for at least a minute before deciding that he would much rather throw a breakfast burrito in the microwave than eat any of the sugary clumps of cardboard he could see. He shuffled sideways as the cabinet shut, pulling open the freezer and grabbing a plastic package from the door.

A minute and fifty seconds later, he burned the roof of his mouth on the gooey lava flow of cheese that he was far too excited to eat.

He heard a quiet chuckle after he flinched, looking up at his dad and licking a spot of cheese from his thumb. "Don't laugh at my pain."

The older man just rolled his eyes. "Stop getting yourself hurt."

“Yeah, you’re really one to talk.” Wade crossed his ankles, still leaning against the kitchen counter. He blew on the burrito for as long as he could without creating a dent in the tortilla, then tried to take bite. He exhaled happily when the mess of sausage and egg was at a decent enough temperature as to not cause any immediate damage to his mouth and/or esophagus.

After shoveling what was left of the burrito into his mouth, Wade noticed the time and nearly choked. He ran up the stairs to get his backpack, flew back down, and was out the door before his shoes were fully on his feet. "See you later, Dad!" He said, words muffled by the tortilla that was still getting broken down in his cheeks.

It wasn't too cold out for an October morning. Wade could comfortably walk the streets without needing to stick his hands in his pockets. He did anyways, of course; what else would he do with his hands? He also suddenly became aware of the fact that he had no socks on, but couldn't be bothered to go back and get any. Any blisters, he thought to himself as validation for his laziness, would not last long anyways.

Wade jogged across the street when the lights let him know he could without getting hit by an angry taxi, then watched his feet as they made their way to their destination. After a few minutes of walking, he looked up at the plain school building that he had been walking to for the past three years.

There was nothing special about this school. There was nothing special about any schools, for that matter. Wade, of all people, would know that much. But hey, laws are laws, and he didn't think going to jail for something so petty as truancy was worth it. He sighed and kept walking, hood up, blending in with the hoards of people that were arriving on campus.

Wade’s routine had become second nature by now. Walk in, shuffle to locker, grab stupid math textbook, flip off that dumb kid that stares at his scars, steal a Pop Tart from the teachers lounge, walk to class, settle in desk, wait for the the teacher to start killing brain cells. He had gotten past the Pop Tarts step before someone stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wade, meet me outside the gym after second period. I have something to show you."

Wade turned around and smiled at his friend. "Finally giving into sex, eh? We'll be late to Howarth, you know. People will suspect.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, people suspect, alright. I was up all night working on this thing, I think you'll like it. Besides, there's a sub in Howarth. I asked Gwen to cover for us."

"Are you suggesting we skip class together, Mr. Parker?" Wade took a bite of the pink frosted pastry. "I must say, I'm surprised. Did you make yourself some balls last night?"

"Funny." Peter looked up at the clock on the wall. "Class is starting soon. You gonna be at the gym?"

"Duh I am, Parker. Anything is better than a brainless sub in a history class, even if you refuse the sex."

Peter punched Wade in the shoulder. "Stop making the sex jokes, my dad's gonna hunt you down and pull out your innards through your nostrils."

"Jesus, I'm scared."

"I'm not kidding. He said that this morning."

Wade sniffed and scratched his nose. "Which one, genius or PTA president?"

Peter let out a short laugh before heading down the hallway. "Genius. Seeya?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." Wade gave a little salute before heading the opposite direction, towards his first class. First few hours of school were going to be dull, but at least he had something to look forward to.


End file.
